Sonic X: my way
by Redemerald6
Summary: Probably the least loved and most misunderstood character in Sonic X is Chris Thorndyke. So here he is as I would have made him, or should I say her. T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X: My way.

Chapter 1: Arrows and Coughing fits.

I don't on Sonic X.

* * *

Chris pov

This is the story about how my very short life was changed forever by a super sonic hedgehog by the name of Sonic. And if by the end you have figured me out, please, fill in my idiotic parents.

Anyway, My name is Crystal Thorndyke. I'm ten years old, and suffering from some stupid illness that I can't pronounce that will kill me before I turn twelve, or so the doc says. Personally, I was never one to follow _dead_lines. I love being annoyingly late. Drives my parents nuts. Hey, a girl has to get parental attention somehow, right?

As you may have noticed, I'm not fond of my family. Mostly because they totally ignore me in favor of the jobs. I doubt they even know I'm "sick". In fact, that's where this all started.

I was hanging out in my favorite tree the over looked the wall around our land. I could see the road below. "So, who shall we screw with tonight?" I muttered notching and arrow to my bow. I heard the wail of sirens and thought 'Vigilante night?' But, instead of cops and bad guys, I saw the S team chasing a blue blur. I saw my uncle was at the lead and notched another arrow and took aim at his front tires.

Now, don't get me wrong. I hate crime as much as the next girl, and wouldn't interfere against the team if they were chasing robbers, but since I didn't since this blur was the danger, but in danger, I, as a concerned citizen, had to act in the better interest of m, I mean, the blur.

I fired off the arrows and popped both tires cause my uncle to swerve and stop his team. The blur had vanished. I grinned and jumped down from my tree and ran back into bed. It was, after all, two in the morning. I crawled into my room and closed the window. I hid my bow and arrows under a floorboard I pried open to hide stuff, thank you R.K Rowling, and dove into bed just in time from my pissed off uncle to come bursting into the house yelling his head off.

"SHE DID IT AGAIN! I'M TELLING YOU, LINDSEY, IF YOU DON'T GET A HAND ON THIS SHE IS GOING TO BE A CRIMINAL!" he yelled and I fought not to laugh. "Now really, Sam. I'm telling you. She's been in bed. See, we've had the camera on her all night. She hasn't gone anywhere." again a fight not to laugh. I found that camera two month ago and hacked into it so that every night it shows me sleeping soundly in bed. With a push of a button on my wrist watch I can switch it back to normal and not worry.

"THESE ARE HER ARROWS! I GOT THEM MADE FOR HER MYSELF FOR HER FIFTH BIRTHDAY!" Crap! Wrong arrows. "Go see for yourself, she's tucked away in bed." there was a growl of "Oh, I will." and thunderous stomps following. I curled up into my sleeping position messed up the blanket to make it look like I'd been there for hours, asleep. Ruffled my hair and night clothes and feigned sleep with the blanket drawn up to my lips. I had just set the illusion perfectly when he came in. As a "cop" he knew what to look for for signs of fake sleeping. Fortunately, so did I.

I felt him place a hand on my feet to test the temperature at the touch. If they were cold, that mean I was outside recently. If not, that means that, as is natural, in sleep my body temp rose to keep me warm. But, he forgets often that my body is constantly need feverish in temperature so the foot trick is useless. Next, he put his hand and inch from my nose and mouth. He is checking for the normal irregularity that would come if, say, I jumped down from a tree, ran all the way back to my house, and climbed into my window. But, after some time, I've learn to control the speed of my breathing. So as I breathed, it was slow and sleep like.

I heard him sigh and he ruffled my hair more before leaving the room. "I guess I was just a bit angry because I almost had the guy I was after when my tires popped. They probably fell on the road while she was practicing." he whispered calmly.

I hit the button on my watch and the last thought in my head before really I fell asleep was 'Oh yeah, I'm good."

Sonic pov

I watched as the girl who saved me faked perfectly to be asleep. I almost thought she really was, until the guy who had been chasing me left and she sat up looking at the door with a smirk to top my own. She laid back down and hit a button on her watch. 'Dang, she's good.' I thought. I was about to leave, when something went wrong.

The girl started coughing, like bad. Then, she sat up and it got worse. She covered her mouth with her hand to quiet it and slowly stopped. When she moved her hand away it had blood on it. She groaned and got up from bed only to collapse back down to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X: My way.

I was kind of shocked and overwhelmed by the positive response to this story, sorry for the wait.

Chapter 2: Maybe.

* * *

Chris pov

I struggled to get back up, when I heard my window open. I turned my head to see, of all things, a blue hedgehog taller then me. The color of his fur, assuming it is a him, picked at the image of the blue and red blur I had save mere moments ago. Man, I'm glad I hit my watch before I started coughing. The hedgehog came over carefully as if trying not to scare me. "Dude, I just saved your tail. You owe me, so I'm not to worried." I said trying again to stand.

He smirked, not rivaling my own, and said "Well, in that case, let me help you up." Okay, that kinda freaked me out. He reached down a hand for me to take and I did. I stood up and looked at him. "My name's Krystal, but people call me Chris. What's your name?" I asked, again assuming he had one. "It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

I smirked and walked to my sink to wash the blood out of my mouth. I spat out the now pink water and turned to find Sonic looking at me with a mix of concern and admiration. I swished around a little more water before speaking "What, never seen a girl cough up two pints of blood before?" I asked wiping my upper lip to remove the water mustache. "Not without someone panicking and telling someone to call a doctor." he returned without hesitation. "Please, no one even knows, and the doctors a useless." his eyes soften, I hate it when people give me that look. "Don't do that. I hate it when people look at me with pity." the look was gone.

"Listen, I can't hang around long, but maybe we could talk again sometime. It looks li..." at that moment there were footsteps coming toward my room. "Shit!" I whispered diving in bed and fixing it to where it looked like I was sleeping again. I felt rather then saw Sonic leave, but not before putting something around my wrist.

Sonic pov

I hid in the tree again and watched as Chris' mom came in. She sighed and kissed the girl's forehead "Must we go again? I do hate leaving her." a man, I'm guessing Chris' dad, came into the room. "I know, dear. But, if we're going to keep her happy, we need to keep our jobs. I'm sure she understands." I saw Chris' face scrunch slightly in rage before relaxing again. The two adults left the room sadly and shut the door.

Chris sat up and I saw she was holding back tears. "Damn it!" I growled trowing her pillow across the room and burying her face in her knees. I guess she thought I had left. She looked at the ring I gave her and smiled a little. "Maybe, just maybe, I can have a real friend now." she murmured before getting up for her pillow and lying back in her bed to sleep for real.

I smiled a little bit, "Maybe, Kid. Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X: My way

Chapter 3: Soccer and a chaos emerald.

Chris pov

I sat up with a groan and looked at my clock. 6:30…6:30? "FUCK!" I yelped jumping out of bed and grabbing my soccer uniform. I had just strapped on my shin guards when there was a knock at my door. "What is it, Grandpa?" I demanded hopping on one foot to pull on my long socks. "Are you ready for the game? Elle made the snacks." He murmured trying to soothe me. I threw open the door and dashed past him "Yeah, I'm ready, can we go? I don't want to be late!" I was in the car before anyone could respond.

Tanika and Elle came out shortly after me. "Miss Chris, the game doesn't start for another hour." Said Elle confused y my rush. "Coach told us to be early to practice." I snapped.

We pulled into the parking lot of the soccer fields and I jumped out of the car. I ran to my gathered team and smiled. "Ah, glad you made it, Tank. We could start without our best defender." I grinned at the nickname the team gave me after I told them the story of the boy who played the tank. "Ready to protect my team, sir!" I smiled doing a salute. Coach nodded and turned to my team (The Shadow Runners.)

Time skip (Game in three minutes.)

"Alright, girls, we've got this one in the bag. Work in perfect sink like always. Read each other and most importantly…" we pulled our hands into the air cheering "Protect our sisters!" coach nodded grinning "Now, show those spoiled brats what real soccer looks like!"

Sonic pov

I smiled and cheered from the trees. Chris lived up to her nickname as she protected her team and goal with the fierceness of a warrior. The girls seemed to read each others' minds. With one look another girl would know to go after the ball, fake a pass, or go for the goal. And, they were, in human standards, very fast.

Suddenly, the ball came to Chris. She glanced at her team mates, who grinned and nodded, and gave a mighty kick. The ball soared across the field and landed in the goal. The winning goal! The girls screamed in delight and hugged each other. Chris was in the center grinning madly.

The girls lined up and murmured "good game" to the other team, who had sour looks on their faces. The girls ran back to their side of the field and were greeted by a victory tunnel made by the families of the kids.

Chris pov

I smile as the other girls wish me a good game as they head home. I decided to go a few laps around the field before going home. I had told Elle and Tanika to go home before the game started. I had my scooter anyway.

I was doing my tenth lap when I felt something off. I came to a stop slowly and looked around. There was a construction site a little ways away from the field. I felt pulled toward it. I dropped my water bottle and walked followed the pull, and, in the blink of an eye, I was there. I don't know when, but Sonic had joined me. In fact, he was waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head knocking his head away from my face.

"When did you get here?" I asked. He sighed in relief "Ten minutes ago. I went after you to ask where you were headed, but you were really out of it." I stayed silent for a moment, letting my legs walk to their own accord. "I needed to be here. I don't know why." I murmured.

Sonic pov

I watched the girl in confusion. She was still pretty out of it. Her eyes were almost hollow. She suddenly stopped and looked down. "You find something?" I asked going back to her side. She knelt down and brushed away the first few layers of dirt. Under it was,…NO WAY! "A chaos emerald?" I muttered in shock. My eyes went from the gem to the girl who found it.

She blinked a few times and life slowly returned to those sapphire eyes. "What the hell is this thing?" she asked more awareness in her voice then I had heard for the last twenty minutes. "It's…" suddenly a robot appeared and knocked me away from the girl and jewel. "It and you are both mine!" I looked into the sky. "Leave her alone, Eggman!" I yelled, spin dashing toward the man. The robot got in my way and tried to stop me. I went around him and attacked Eggman's flying seat. (I don't know what it is called.)

What I hadn't noticed, was, while I was getting attacked by the robot, Eggman grabbed Chris. I watched in horror as the man and girl flew away from the force of my attack. I ran after them as fast as I could. By the time I reached them, Chris had somehow managed to get over the side of Eggman's seat and looked like she was about to fall.

Chris pov

The crazy man grabbed me as Sonic was distracted. I tried to fight him off, but I knew right now would be a bad time to try and escape. Sure enough, right as I thought this, Sonic attacked the floating thing and knocked us backward. I fought out of the grip of the man and jumped onto the wing. "Fine, you want to play that way…" he tipped the thing and I fought to keep my grip on the flying thing and the emerald in my hand. "Wait for it, three…two...NOW!" I jumped off the machine and fell toward the ground.

No pov

Sonic watched in horror as the young girl fell toward the ground. He wasn't going to make it in time to catch her! He fought to go faster, his eyes glued on the girls falling to the ground. Suddenly, a flash of red appeared across the sky and caught the girl. He screeched to a stop and grinned at the familiar figure before him. "Man, this kid is crazy!" the red creature growled as his eyes went to the past out child he had just saved.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic X: My Way

Chapter 4: The past bites.

Chris pov

I sat up and groaned "Damn, my head hurts." I growled. "A lady shouldn't talk like that." Said a voice I didn't know. I cracked open my eyes to meet a set of emerald green eyes like Sonic's, but the voice had been a girl's. "Look, lady. Whoever told you I was a lady, they lied." I groaned sitting up. I looked at the newcomer. She was wearing a red dress, boots, and headband. It clashed horribly with her pink fur. But, she pulled off the white gloves off with the help of gold rings at the bases of her wrists. I raised an eyebrow "Seriously, I need to take you shopping sometime."

She stared at me in confusion "What for?" I shook my head "Never mind. What happened? Who the hell are you?" I stood and felt another coughing fit on its way and held up a finger to halt her in her explanation.

Sonic pov

I came back into the room to find Chris in the middle of another coughing fit. I sighed and grinned when I noticed the shocked Amy running around in a panic after she saw the blood. I heard her say something about a hospital and Chris bolted up. "N-no…Doctor…M' fine." I sighed again and brought the girl a glass of water. She swilled it in her mouth and spat it in her sink.

"Thanks." She murmured standing up strait. "Chris, this is Amy." There was a crash from outside and sighed "That was Knuckles." She took another drink before speaking "Friends of yours?" I nodded and watched as she took in her surroundings. "This is my house." She stated looking at us "We are in my house… How did we get in my house?"

"They brought you home." said a stern voice. Chris winced and looked at me as if pleading me to tell her we hadn't. I laughed nervously and looked for an escape from that look. Chris' grandfather walked passed me and sighed "It's not their fault. I was driving by to come get you when I saw Knuckles save you." He winked at her "I knew your aim was too good for you to shoot such a bad shot. I mean the street? And on the opposite side of the land from where you practice?" Chris smiled a little before starting to cough again. She turned away from her grandpa and looked down sadly.

"Sonic, my I speak with you?" I nodded in confusion and followed the old man. Out in the hall he suddenly seemed to age ten years. "Listen, Sonic. I thank you for be there for Chris. But she doesn't need this stress in her state." I took a deep breath "What is wrong with her? I asked. He leaned against the wall "It's my fault… This started with her twin brother…."

Flashback

"Christopher, you meany!" yelled five year old Chris as she chased the boy around the mansion to get back her favorite lion stuffed animal. Laughter filled the house as Elle, Tanika, and Chuck watched the two. "_It was their birthday and we were having a party at the zoo._" Chuck broke up the fight and told the two to get ready to leave. They left and went to the zoo.

"_It was still a while before the party, so we decided to let the kids look around. I should have followed my gut when they said they want to go to the reptile house."_ The children ran around looking at the snakes and lizards. _"There was no way to stop it. Fate's hand was at work." _There was a loud hiss from behind Chris and she turned only to see a snake staring at her with angry eyes. She whimpered and backed into the tank behind her. Christopher, who was one tank away gasped in horror as he recognized the snake from one of his books. It was a very lethal viper. Its venom could kill a healthy adult in five minutes. If that thing bit Chris she wouldn't last three. Her health was always so frail.

Suddenly, the snake lunged at the five year old girl.

Flashback end

"Did th-that thing bite her?" I asked. Chuck shook his head "Christopher did. He got between the snake and his sister. It bit him in the neck…. It was too late by the time we got to the hospital. He was gone." I shook my head looking back toward the room Chris was in. "She barely remembers him, but she is still emotionally scarred. She somehow got it in her head that it was her fault."


End file.
